


Sad, Sad Eyes

by raykay



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbians, Peko and Sonia are cute, Sadness, Suicide, dark ?, don't expect good things about teru, good memories, i hate him, kind of dark ig, peko doesn't deserve this, sad reality, sonia is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykay/pseuds/raykay
Summary: Peko doesn't deserve this.





	Sad, Sad Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know what this even it, but enjoy.

Purple and blue bruises blossomed across the woman’s pale skin. She was almost unrecognizable. Blood was caked onto her hands, beneath her fingernails. Her hair was now limp and ragged, poorly cut by the knife of her killer. Some kind of sick joke, or a dream, or… Peko was running out of excuses as to why Sonia couldn’t be dead. She just couldn’t. She was a princess, she was a likable person. She wasn’t Teruteru, she wasn’t someone who _deserved_ to die. She was someone who deserved to live, she deserved to live in the best way possible. And it was Peko’s fault she was dead.

If the grey hair woman had paid more attention to the princess’ enemies she could have easily figured out who had killed the blonde. Who had made her look like this. 

The woman hated to think about how the other felt as she had died, scared, alone, betrayed even. It saddened her to think such thoughts. However Peko had about no time to think about poor Sonia’s death because someone had shoved her. Right onto her friend’s body. The wind was knocked out of the woman and she only had a moment to push herself up off of Sonia’s body. The sound of bones crunching made her wince, bile rising in her throat. Peko forced herself to swallow it down and turn to face her attacker. 

She gasped once she saw the face of the person who had attacked her, and supposedly killed Sonia. It was Teruteru. Of course it was. The cook was evil, someone Peko despised. She wasn’t surprised someone like him would do something like this. Especially to sweet Sonia. She instinctively reached for her sword, but the moment she pulled it out of it’s sheath Teruteru knocked it away. 

That surprised the taller woman. Teruteru was so short, he seemed so weak. He wasn’t capable of this. But apparently he was. He now had the swordswoman’s sword. She looked at him, her red eyes wide. She took a few steps away from him. He couldn’t kill both of them, she wouldn’t allow it. The woman lashed out, managing to strike the short man in the face. He stumbled back, the sword he had once held clattered to the floor.

Peko knelt to grab the sword, her eyes focused on the chef’s movements. She flinched when he came near her, but kept her sword drawn in front of her. She wasn’t going to let her guard down for someone like him. 

“You know, she struggled. She was just like you, fighting me.” 

Peko’s gaze was on the short man, her eyes narrowing. She felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes but she blinked them away. She wasn’t going to let him see how much he was hurting her. She didn’t want to hear about Sonia’s moment of weakness, her moment of fear as the chef had advanced on her. She couldn’t bear to hear the story of her beloved’s suffering. 

“She tried to get me to stop, to get me to promise not to hurt anyone else. She said she would end me if I laid a hand on anyone else.”  
Peko shook her head slowly, her body trembling. The silver sword was lowered ever so slightly, although her guard was still there. 

“Sonia was a screamer. She coiuld have woken everyone here with how loud she was being, but she didn’t. Isn’t that weird?” A soft chuckle escaped Teruteru’s mouth. It sounded too happy. He was talking about something so dark and sinister but he managed to keep a smile on his face. 

At that, Peko thrust her sword forward, watching as it went straight through Teruteru’s chest. “You are a _monster_. You deserve this death.”

A shocked gasp was all that Teruteru responded with. And then a smug smile and a laugh. “It was too easy… A- and you know it…” He coughed twice, bright blood coming up with each heave of his chest. Peko watched as the light faded from his eyes. Only when his body ceased to move did she remove the sword. 

Peko was now shaking, kneeling on the floor, surrounded by the two bodies. One of someone she loved dearly, the other belonged to someone she despised. Someone who was barely human. Her sword clattered to the ground, her red eyes wide. 

Now that she was alone, the swordswoman allowed her tears to flow freely. She moved over towards Sonia’s inanimate body, her body trembling. She buried her head in Sonia’s chest. All she wanted was to hear a heartbeat. To feel the warmth of the Princess’s body. To feel her hand on her back, to hear her beautiful voice telling her that everything would be alright. All she wanted was for things to be okay again. All she wanted was for everything to be _normal_. 

Memories came flooding back to Peko. 

Such as the night she and Sonia had decided to have a sleepover. Sonia had been having nightmares the entire week, the sudden murder of Akane hadn’t done anything to ease the blonde’s nerves. So Peko decided that a sleepover would make her feel a lot more comfortable, and Peko bringing her sword would mean they had something to defend themselves if someone were to decide that they wanted to attack either one of them.

The uncharacteristic sleepover call from Peko had ended up being really fun. Peko had braided Sonia’s blonde hair, and Sonia had taught her all about the kingdom she had come from. Sure it may sound boring to others, but it intrigued Peko to learn about the princess’ homeland. WHich she learned was called the Kingdom of Novoselic.

Another time the two girls had been hungry a bit too late into the night. Peko had actually knocked on the other girl’s door, asking her if she would mind coming to the kitchen with her to make something to eat. Sonia had surprised Peko, who had assumed the princess would have no idea how to cook or bake or even how to turn on the oven. She was _royalty_ after all. But she had turned on the oven, picked a recipe that didn’t require any water due to the water being turned off after ten. She had brewed the two of them tea, impressively enough. Peko had told the other how impressed with each other and Sonia had responded with a cheerful smile.

_“If I couldn’t do anything I would be a pretty useless princess, wouldn’t I Peko?”_

This had resulted in the swordswoman apologizing profusely to her new girlfriend who had waved it off as if it was nothing. 

_“I was just teasing you, you don’t need to take it so seriously. You’ll make me feel bad!”_

And of course there was the time that Sonia and Peko had gone for a midnight swim. The two girls had grabbed their swimsuits and walked out of their rooms. When Sonia had asked Peko a question about the pool ( _“if the water is off at night, then won’t the pool be empty?”_ that Peko had just answered with a shrug. It was a fun time. Sonia had showed Peko how to do a proper dive and Peko showed the other she could hold her breath for longer when the two girl had a handstand contest. They had heard something that sounded suspicious and ended up leaving around two am, but it had been fun while it had lasted.

The coldness of the room had jerked Peko back to reality. Her tears had dried onto her pale face and she looked at he sword. She knew exactly what she had to do. She couldn’t continue on like this. She couldn’t meet an execution. She found herself shocked that she would take the coward’s way out, but here she was. 

Her strong arms shook slightly as she held her sword up to her chest. She sat near where Sonia lay, wanting to be near her love when she died. She was trembling now, her eyes welling with tears. She could hear her thoughts, her mind telling her, ‘ _no, don’t do it.’_ But the grey haired girl didn’t listen to herself. 

Hands still shaking, Peko pulled the sword into her, pushing as hard as she could.

It hurt at first, she could feel the warmth of her blood on her dark clothing. It covered her hands, the sticky substance seemed to cling to everything. She didn’t care though. The sword had just missed her heart, instead cracking her sternum. Which meant she had to try again. 

As she was pulling the sword out Peko heard the door open. It was Mikan. The nurse’s jaw dropped when she saw Peko about to thrust the sword into her chest once more. She looked terrified and unsure of what to do.

“Mikan… don’t... worry. ...everything is ...fine.” Peko smiled shakily as she thurst the sword into her heart once more. A few seconds of gasping, hearing Mikan scream. And then… Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> wild


End file.
